vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Griffon (Devil May Cry)
Summary Griffon is a demonic bird with the power to control wind and lightning, appears as a large, brown raptor-like bird, but it has a hole in its chest, filled with swirling demonic energy, and its exposed skull looks like the skull of several birds fused together. Its size and speed allow it to defeat even the strongest of warriors, and it has the added advantage of flight. Griffon is the eldest and most loyal of Mundus' servants. Even though his combat abilities are outdated and rusty, and even if he knows his chances against Dante are slim, he is still willing to fight him out of loyalty to Mundus. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-B Name: Griffon Origin: Devil May Cry 1 Gender: Male Age: Unknown, at least 2000 years Classification: Demon Powers and Abilities: |-|Abilities=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Regeneration (Low-Godly, can reform from any physical damage if his core, which is his very soul, still intact), Immortality (Type 1 and 3), Self-Sustenance (Type 2), Demonic Energy Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation (His primary weapon against his foes, Griffon can manipulate eletricity to create powerful discharges to scare away his enemies), Weather Manipulation (Capable of covering Mallet Island in a Thunderstorm), Flight, Likely Possession (Scales from the weaker demons, who have all shown multiple times to be able to possess inanimate and living things), Fear Manipulation and Empowerment (The mere presence of demons causes fear, can also feed off despair and get stronger from it) |-|Resistances=Resistant to the Following: Time Stop, Reality Warping, Transmutation, Size Manipulation, Petrification (Demons are stated to be resistant to the Beastheads assimilation process, which includes those abilities), Soul Manipulation (Scales from other demons, who can handle going through the crust of the demon world, which is stated to turn souls into monsters), Corruption (Type 3. Can breathe on demonic air, which turns normal people into monsters), Madness Manipulation (Type 3, endured being in the Demon World, which causes despair and insanity), Disease Manipulation (Approaching the Demon World, being inside or near a Demon World nexus causes "unearthly illness" which makes it difficult to concentrate and causes intense nausea and dizziness) and Fear Manipulation (Feeds of despair, can be around other demons, and their presence can cause fear) Attack Potency: City level (Capable of covering Mallet Island in a strong instability thunderstorm, survived two battles against Dante in Devil May Cry 1, and as a demon worthy of being one of Mundus' Generals, he should be much stronger than the likes of Nefasturris and Echidna) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Can fight and keep up with Dante) Lifting Strength: At least Class 5 (Should be comparable to Dante) Striking Strength: City Class (Can hurt Dante with physical blows) Durability: City level Stamina: High, fought Dante three times in a small timeframe. Range: Extended melee range normally, tens of meters with Electricity Manipulation. Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Gifted, as the oldest of Mundus generals, Griffon have a vast experience in battles. Weaknesses: None notable Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Devil May Cry Category:Demons Category:Electricity Users Category:Flight Users Category:Energy Users Category:Weather Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Immortals Category:Antagonists Category:Game Bosses Category:Game Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Possession Users Category:Fear Users Category:Empowerment Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Tier 7